Call centers face a balancing act when choosing the level of service to provide. Typically, as the level of service increases, the cost of providing the service also increases. Additionally, some call centers may provide different levels of service for different customers and different treatment may be provided after the identity of a caller is determined. For example, in the telecommunications industry, higher paying business customers may be given better service than lower paying residential customers. However, the decision to upgrade the service is made by the call center and not the caller.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for managing incoming telephone calls at a call center.